Harbinger Vol 2 25
| Series = Harbinger | Volume = 2 | Issue = 25 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Toyo Harada’s last stand! The future of Harbinger starts here with a star-studded, 48-page anniversary milestone – packed with brand new contributions from an all-star cast of creators and shocking new revelations about the fate of Valiant’s teenage superteam! A Renegade has fallen and, now, there is no turning back. Stripped of his allies and all sense of self-preservation, the world’s most powerful “harbinger,” super-powered billionaire Toyo Harada, is about to inflict a terrible reckoning on a world he thought he could control…and everything we thought we knew will be forever changed in its wake. Original series creators Joshua Dysart and Khari Evans reunite to deliver a devastating climax to the second year of the series that The Onion/A.V. Club calls “the crown jewel of Valiant’s lineup” – and officiates the “Death of a Renegade” with all-new artwork and stories from an incredible roster of award-winning talents, including Dan Goldman (Red Light Properties), Justin Jordan (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode), Barry Kitson (Empire), Lucy Knisley (Relish: My Life in the Kitchen), Andrew Pepoy (Fables), Rafer Roberts (Carpool Buddies of Doom), Riley Rossmo (Drumhellar), and more! The Origin of Harbinger Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (Regular), (Variant), (1:10), (1:25), (1:50), (CBLDF/SDCC) * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Wake, Part II Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** Villains: * ** ** *** *** ** ** Other Characters: * Andrea Rodriguez * ** Director of National Intelligence ** Representative of ** Representative of ** Representative of ** Representative of the Secretary of Defense * Locations: * ** *** ** Stanford *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Into Memory Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Joe Irons' mother Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Fan Fiction Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Torquehalla Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Cold Brains Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * Pamela Cavallaro Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis A Hero's Mission Appearances Featured Characters: * Items: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Synopsis Harbinger Pin-Up Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Villains: * ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Harbinger Vol 2 25.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Mico Suayan & Brian Reber File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Frison Variant.jpg|'Variant Cover' by Jenny Frison File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Knisley Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Lucy Knisley File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Chen Variant.jpg|'1:25 Retailer Incentive Throwback Cover' by Sean Chen File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Kitson Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Barry Kitson File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Hernandez Variant.jpg|'CBLDF / SDCC Exclusive "Liberty" Cover' by Gilberto Hernandez Cover Art (Textless) File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Textless.jpg File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Kitson Variant Textless.jpg File:Harbinger Vol 2 25 Hernandez Variant Textless.jpg Panels File:Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-25 001.jpg File:Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-25 002.jpg File:Generation Zero Harbinger-v2-25 001.jpg File:Generation Zero Harbinger-v2-25 002.jpg File:Harbinger Renegades Harbinger-v2-25 001.jpg File:Ingrid Hillcraft Harbinger-v2-25 001.jpg Related References External links